


Pretty Little Elf Girl in the Fogteeth Gang

by ValentinaEmberWolff



Category: Bright - Fandom
Genre: 79, F/M, Fogteeth Clan, Fogteeth Gang, Gentle Sex, I named the orc with the 79 jersey because why not, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Rough Sex, The smut will be later on in the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValentinaEmberWolff/pseuds/ValentinaEmberWolff
Summary: Brielle was kicked out by her parents at 16. She had no place to go and she only had a few suitcases of clothes. She had gotten out of the Elven District and she found herself roaming the part of L.A. where the humans and orcs lived. Dorghu had found her in an alleyway. He decided to bring her back to where the Fogteeth clan resided and he was going to raise her as if she was his own. -Find out more in the story!-





	1. Brielle's Form

Name: Brielle Katherine Tabitha -She doesn't remember her last name but it's Rexha-  
Nicknames: Bri,Elle,Kat,Kitkat,Tab,Tabi, Tabitha  
Birthdate: April 18th  
Species: Elf  
Appearance: She has brown hair, green eyes,fair skin and freckles  
Personality: When she's not doing stuff for/with the gang: Fun-Loving, Family-Oriented, Outgoing,Kind,Calm, Hot-headed at times,Flirty. When she is doing stuff for/with the gang: Calm,Serious,Quiet,Hot-Headed  
Strengths:  
-Agile  
-Calm  
-Kind  
-Smart  
-She's good with kids  
-She knows how to speak German and Orkish (If you count that as a Strength)  
-She serious when she needs to be  
Weaknesses:  
-She tends to be a little bit clumsy  
-Her Hot-headedness  
-She also tends to glare when she's angry with someone  
-She swears sometimes when she's angry  
Likes:  
-Tea  
-Raspberries with sugar on top  
-Chocolate  
-Action movies  
Dislikes:  
-Coffee (Although she does like french vanilla coffee and those Starbucks Frappucino things that you can get at convenience stores)  
-Vinegar  
-Being insulted  
Fears:  
-Drowning  
-Becoming blind  
-Becoming deaf  
Occupation: She is in the Fogteeth Gang  
Family:  
Bertolt Rexha- Biological Father-She got along with her father quite well. She loved spending time with him. When Brielle was a little girl,He taught her some German words. But now,He would never speak to her if he saw her.  
Maeve Rexha-Mother-She never got along with her mother. Maeve was the one who got Bertolt to hate Brielle.  
Dorghu-Adoptive Father- He treats her like she was his own flesh and blood. He is the one who taught her how to speak Orkish. When Brielle needs guidance/advice,He is the one she goes to. He also taught her how to use guns and knives  
Mikey- Adoptive Younger Brother- They get along pretty good. Brielle is a role model to him. Friends: The Fogteeth gang  
Crush: Chase Braun (The orc with the black beanie with the white background and black orkish letters and the black jersey with the number 79 on it)  
Relationship With Crush: She has a crush on him but she thinks it's just one-sided  
Extra:  
She has a variety of weapons. The weapons she has are: Swords (Katanas,and regular swords),Guns (Pistols and a lot of others I can't remember), and Knives (Throwing knives,daggers,etc.)  
Whenever she has to kill a person,She thinks of the shitty things her biological mother did.


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just what happens before the story. You may want to read this just in case something you do not understand comes up!

Brielle's POV  
It had just started raining. I had gone to the alleyway I stayed in. I watched the rain fall. "I hate her. Why did she have to turn my father against me?" I mumbled. I teared up but I wiped my tears away before they could even fall. "No. I have to stay strong to prove to my asshole parents that I'm not the weakling they say I am." I said to myself softly. I seen a tall figure walk into the alleyway. I tried to hide myself. I accidentally rustled some garbage bags when I tried to hide. "Shit." I whispered to myself as I heard some aluminum cans when the bag rustled. I seen the tall figure start to approach me.

Dorghu's POV  
I was walking around,just taking a break from all the stupidity around me. I walked into an alleyway. I heard some garbage bags containing aluminum cans rustle. I approached the area where I heard the sound come from. There was a little bit of illumination in the alleyway from a streetlight. I seen a figure right up against the dumpster. I looked at the figure. It smelled like an elf was nearby. "Are you alright?" I asked. The figure looked up and removed their hood. It was an teenage elf girl. "Do you speak English?" I asked. She nodded quickly. She was shivering a bit. "Why are you in this alley?" I asked. "My parents kicked me out." She said,softly. "Here,Why don't you come with me and I'll take you somewhere safe?" I said in a calm reassuring voice. The look in her eyes told me she was beyond scared so that's why I used that tone. "You're not going to hurt or kill me,right?" She asked. "If I was going to hurt or kill you,I would have already done it." I told her. I held out my hand to her to help her up. She accepted the help. She grabbed her bags. I started to lead her back to the church. I started telling her about the clan. She gave me her full attention. After I finished talking about the clan,She smiled at me with a smile I'd never forget and she told me what went on to make her parents kick her out. That moment I knew what I should do. I decided to raise her as if she was my own daughter. I looked at her when we got to the church. "Before we go inside, I would like to know if you want a family again." I said. She nodded. "Alright. I will be your new father. I won't turn my back on you ever like your biological one did. Also,You will have a younger brother who is ten years old. His name is Mikey. Also,Before we go in and I introduce you to the other Fogteeth orcs,I want to know your name. My name is Dorghu,if you wanted to know." I told her. "My name is Brielle Katherine Tabitha. I don't have a last name as I abandoned it." She said. "Let's go inside." I told Brielle. We walked inside. "Everyone,I'd like you to meet my new daughter,Brielle! You will treat her with the same respect as you would with another member of the Fogteeth clan." I said. "Where's Mikey? I want him to meet his new older sister." I said. Mikey came running up to Brielle and I. "I have an older sister?" He asked,excitedly. "Yes,You do. She's right next to me." I told him.

Brielle's POV

The orc boy looked at me. "Hi! I'm Mikey!" He said. He seemed like he was full of energy. I giggled and patted his head. He smiled. "I'll get someone to take you to the guest room that will be your permanent room later on." Dorghu said. "Chase,Why don't you show Brielle to her room?" He told one of the orcs. He walked over to me. He looked like he was about sixteen years old. "C'mon,Let's go." Chase said,starting to lead me to the guest room. I followed. When we got there,He opened the door and let me walk in. I closed the door and put my bags down and got changed into some dry clothes. I sighed a bit. I walked to the bed and laid down and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably be continued from when she's sixteen because there's a lot of scenarios for her that I want to write.


	3. Getting her first weapon and a lesson in Orkish and how to use the weapon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brielle gets her first weapon from Dorghu and Dorghu teaches her some Orkish words and how to use the weapon.

Brielle's POV

I woke up the next morning. I got dressed. I walked to the kitchen. I looked around for something to eat. I found some bread. I looked around for a toaster. I found one in one of the cabinets. I plugged it in. I put the bread in the toaster. I set it to the toasting setting I preferred. I sat down on the counter while I waited. I started to hum one of my favourite songs called The Way I Are while looking at my nails. I looked up when I heard someone walk into the kitchen. It was Chase. He must've not noticed me as he was looking through the fridge. "Hey." I said,smiling. "Jesus,Are you always this positive in the mornings?" Chase asked. "Nah. Not really. It's only when something good happens the night before." I said. I heard my toast pop up. I hopped down from the counter. I got the butter and a butter knife. I got my toast out of the toaster and started to butter it. I started to eat. Mikey ran into the kitchen. "Hey,Chase! Hey,Big Sis!" He greeted both of us. "Hey,Lil' Bro." I said,smiling. "What do you want for breakfast?" I asked him. "Can you make some bacon for me?" He asked. "Of course!" I said. I opened the fridge and looked around for some bacon. I found some and took it out of the fridge. I got a griddle out of the cabinet with the small appliances. I put the grease container under the griddle where the grease was drained to. I put some butter on the griddle before I put the bacon on to make sure the bacon wouldn't stick. I put the bacon on the griddle and cooked it. When the bacon was done cooking,I put it on a plate and handed it to Mikey. "Thanks,Bri!" Mikey said. I seen Dorghu walk into the kitchen. "Morning,Dad." I said,I was comfortable with calling him that because,well,he's my adoptive dad. He looked a little bit surprised but then his look of surprise went away and he smiled. "I have a gift for you." He said,giving me two gift-wrapped boxes. One was medium-sized and the other was a bit smaller than the medium sized one. "Go on. Open them." He said. I put the smaller one on the counter while I opened the medium sized box. I looked inside the box and there was a Glock 19 Gen4 9x19 pistol. I picked it up. I examined it a bit. "I will teach you how to load and unload it and use it. The other box has the cartridges in it." Dorghu said. "Alright." I said. "Have you eaten already?" He asked. I nodded. "Okay. I'll go teach you how to load and use it now. Follow me." He said. I followed him outside. He had set up a target. "Okay. The first lesson is loading. Get a cartridge from the box." He told me. I got a cartridge. "Okay,Now slide it into the hole at the bottom." He instructed. I slid the cartridge into the hole at the bottom. "Now push it in place by hitting it with the bottom of your palm." He told me. I did as he told me. "Okay,Good. The second lesson is how to use it." He said. He showed me how to hold it by using a gun that he had with him. He also showed me how to aim and how to fire. "Are you ready to try it?" He asked. I nodded. I did as I was shown. I aimed the gun at the target. I fired it. "That's good. Now try shooting it a few more times." He said. I did the same thing again. I aimed the gun and fired it a few more times. "Now,You have to unload it." He told me. He showed me how to unload it and I followed his instructions. "Good. Now you can put the gun back in the box and take it to your room. After you put it away,I'll teach you some Orkish." He said. I walked back inside. I walked to my room and hid the box under my bed. I walked out of my room and to the main room where Dorghu was. He started to teach me some Orkish. A few minutes later, One of the other orcs walked in. "Brielle is all signed up and ready to go to school tomorrow." The orc said. "Alright,Thank you for telling me." Dorghu said. "Wait,You're sending me to a highschool where humans and other orcs go to? Do you even know how many people would make fun of me for not being in the Elven District??" I said. "You'll have some of the high school age Fogteeth orcs protecting you." Dorghu said. "Alright,I'm still not alright with the idea of going to high school though. Dorghu taught me some more Orkish until 9:00. I walked to my room,got ready for bed,and went to bed.


	4. Brielle's first day at a new school!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brielle goes to her new high school but before she does go,Dorghu tells her she needs to take Mikey to his school and bring him home from school. She does that then she walks to the high school with the high school age Fogteeth gang orcs. You'll find out what happens during the school day but after school,She goes to pick up Mikey. She finds him on the steps of his school,looking a little bit sad. She asks him what's wrong and... Read to find out the rest!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering which orc Chase is (I noticed that the orcs in the Fogteeth gang that wear the Fogteeth jersey have the number 79 on their jersey.), Chase is the one in the picture (that I'm going to post here) that has the all black 79 jersey but the numbers are gold/orange(??,Can't tell from the lighting) and he wears the black hat with the Orkish letters on the white background.  
> https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/bright/images/e/eb/Hy9qei92hj501.jpg/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/300?cb=20171227195510

Brielle's POV  
I woke up the next morning and got out of bed hesitantly. I really didn't want to go to this high school but I also didn't want Dorghu to get mad at me for not going. I got dressed. I decided to skip breakfast because of how nervous I was. I sat down on my bed. An hour later,I heard footsteps approaching the door. Whoever was approaching the door stopped and knocked. "Can I come in?" Someone asked. "Yeah." I said. Dorghu walked in after opening the door. "I have a favour to ask of you." He said. "What is it?" I asked. "I need you to take Mikey to his school before you go to your school. Is that okay with you?" Dorghu asked. "Yeah,Of course it is." I said. "Good. I know you're a bit hesitant about going to this school,but I assure you everything will be alright. If any humans make fun of you,just flip 'em off. If any of the humans try to hurt you,the high school age Fogteeth orcs will protect you. You can consider them your bodyguards." Dorghu said. "Alright,Thanks Dad." I said. I hugged him. He tensed up a little bit like he was surprised then he hugged me back. I let go and he let go too. "You should get going now." He said. "Alright." I said. "Also,I got one of the other orcs to go late night shopping for school supplies for you. There's a black purse by the door. It has all the stuff you need for school." Dorghu said. "Thanks." I said. I walked to the main room and found the purse that had my school supplies. The high school age orcs were relaxing in the main room before I walked in. They were now standing. I noticed Chase was leaning on a doorway. I blushed a little bit. Mikey walked up to me. "You ready to go?" I asked. He nodded. "Okay,C'mon guys." I told Chase and the other high school age orcs. We walked out of the church. We started to walk to school. We stopped at Mikey's school. "Have a great day,Lil' Bro!" I said,smiling. He smiled and hugged me and said,"I'm glad I have an older sister now!" "And I'm glad I have a little brother now. Now,Go do your best!" I said,smiling. He let go and walked into his school. I continued to walk to my school with Chase and the other high school age orcs. Chase was walking beside me. I glanced at him and smirked a bit. When we got to school,we walked in. The principal gave me my locker number. Everyone was staring at me like I was an outsider which I was since I came from the Elven District. Once they realized I was with the high school age Fogteeth orcs,they turned their attention towards someone else except for one guy. The guy was dressed in a black varsity jacket, a dark blue shirt,jeans,and shoes that were from a brand called 'Osiris'. He looked at me and said,"Hey,What's a pretty elf like you doing with these pigskin bastards?" He asked. "Fick dich." I said,glaring and flipping him off. "This pretty elf speaks German instead of Elvish. I find that quite attractive." He flirted. "I'll translate that." He said. He typed in what I said. "Fuck you,hmm? Not such a pristine girl after all." The guy said,smirking. I growled a bit. He caressed my cheek. "Elves are pretty cute when they're angry." He said. The orcs knew I was getting angry from my scent. Chase picked the guy up by the collar of the shirt. "Listen,You fuckin' asshole,I don't know who you think you are,but the elf you're flirting with is in the Fogteeth clan. If you talk to her,touch her,look at her,or even think about her,You're gonna have to deal with us. But if you do any of those things frequently and avoid us,We'll take you to her father and he can deal with you. You wanna know who her father is,huh? Her father is the leader of the Fogteeth clan and when we take you to him and you act like a smartass to him,there's no way you're walking out of there alive. Do I make myself clear?" Chase questioned. "Sorry,I wasn't listening." He said,smirking mischieviously. Chase seen that the guy's locker was open. Chase shoved the guy in there. He closed the door and locked it. He looked at the guy's friends. "Does anyone know his lock combination?" He asked. "Only his girlfriend does." One of the guy's friends said. "Make sure she doesn't try to go in his locker for a week." Chase said. When the bell rang,I looked at my class schedule. I looked up at Chase. "Thanks. I appreciate what you did for me." I said,smiling,before walking to my first class.   
-After School-   
I walked outside to wait for the others. A human girl about my age ran up to me. "Hi! I noticed you standing there all by yourself so I decided to keep you company." She said. I looked at her and put my hood down so I could actually see her. She noticed I was an elf. She was surprised. "Cool! You're the first elf I've ever met! Well,Sort of. Are you a bright?" She asked. "A what??" I asked. I was protected from the world of magic when I was a little girl. "Ya know,A bright?" She questioned. "No,I don't know what you mean." I said. "A bright is someone who is able to use a wand. They're mostly elves though. But humans can be brights too. But it's very rare. My dad's actually hunting some renegade elves at the moment because he's part of the Magic Task Force." She said. "Renegade elves?" I questioned. "You don't know much about magic,do you?" She asked. "Nah. My biological parents kept me away from that shit." I said,shrugging. "Biological? Are you adopted?" She asked. "Yeah,I was adopted by an orc named Dorghu. He's the leader of the Fogteeth clan." I said. "Ah,I see. How did you end up here instead of the Elven District?" She asked. "To make a long story short,My parents kicked me out,I walked all the way out of the Elven District. Also,What did you mean by sort of when you said I was the first elf you ever met?" I asked. "Well,You see,I'm a half elf. My mom's a human and my dad's an elf. I've only seen and talked him a few times since he's busy with work." She said. "Hmm,Cool." I said. "Back to our topic on renegade elves,There is this group called the Inferni. My dad's been hunting the coven leader of the L.A. Inferni for twenty years. Her name is Leilah." She said. "My name is Brielle,by the way. What's yours?" I asked. "My name is Kaylee." She said. "I gotta go. My friends just walked out now. See ya,Kaylee!" I said. I walked with the high school Fogteeth orcs and Chase to Mikey's school. I seen Mikey sitting on the steps of the school,He looked a little bit sad. A look of concern appeared on my face. I walked over to him. "Hey,Mikey. You alright?" I asked,sitting next to him. "Not really." He said. "Why?" I asked. "These human kids called me a pigskin idiot and they must've seen me hug you before I walked in because they said that you were supposed to rule over me since you're an elf and I'm a stupid,good for nothing orc and they also said elves shouldn't be interacting with orcs. Am I a pigskin idiot and a stupid,good for nothing orc?" He said. I looked at him. "We have to tell Dad that those kids were saying that kind of stuff. Kids shouldn't be saying stuff like that. Also,I'm not one of those egotistic elves that thinks they're superior to everyone else. And they're wrong. Elves can be interacting with orcs,it's just those high-and-mighty elves that don't interact with orcs. And you're not a pigskin idiot and you're not a stupid good for nothing orc." I told him. "Thanks,Elle." He said,hugging me. I hugged him back. "You're welcome." I said. I let go and he let go too. "Let's go home now." I said. We then walked home.


End file.
